Something Different
by SugaMiss
Summary: Alexander and Alexandra are twins they are on a camping trip when they where attacked by James. Seeing the parents kill in front of there eyes they took off, but only finding them trapped with no one to save them. Full Summary inside.  Edward/OC - maybe.
1. Chapter 1: Trip

Alexander and Alexandra are twins they are on a camping trip with there mom and dad in Forks Washington woods,when they where attacked by James, Victoria, And Laurent. Seeing there parents kill in front of there eyes they took off, but only finding them selves trapped with no one to save them.

Title: Something Different

Charter one: Trip

"Mom it's really cold". Alexa signed to her mother but she was busy preparing there lunch not seeing Alexa. So she pick up a small rock and tossed a rock by her mother's right foot. Her mother looked up at Alexa.

"Something you wanted honey?" She asked and Alexa signed her again."Oh well your father and brother should be back soon with the firewood." Alexa nodded. After another fifteen minutes Alexa twin brother and father came back with arm fulls of wood. "_About time you guys get back". _Alexa thought to her brother. Alex and Alexa where special twins from birth, they could talk to each other with there minds.

"_Well gee-wiz the wood that dad was looking for wasn't easy to find." _He thought back. Alexa rolled her eyes.

"Honey where did you two run off too?" There mother asked there father.

"Well I was looking for some dry wood, most of them are wet from the rain yesterday." He said as he and Alex put the wood down.

"What I don't get is how it's suppose to be summer and its cold and raining all the time, some camping trip." Alex said

"Well its the most rainiest place in the US." There mom said.

"I hope we don't ever pick this place again." Alex said and walked over to sit by Alexa, who was playing fruit ninja on her I-Pad.

"_You know there's not anywhere for you to charge that at." _Alex said but Alexa ignored him and continued to play.

As the sun was going down everyone was sitting by the fire getting warmed up and roasting marshmallows making smores.

"Alex and Alexa there's something your father and I need to tell you, your both 17 now and you'll be 18 soon." There mom said. Alex was feeding his face with a confused look. Alexa was making more smores.

"What's up then?" Alex said taking a drink of water.

" Now we know you too can talk to each other using your mind." There mother said

"How, we never told you?" Alex said then looked at Alexa, who was eating a smore caring less about her parents knowing.

"Boy we've known since day one, but that's not the point, what we are is the point." There father said

"What you mean what we are?" Alex asked.

"_Well if you shut up maybe we will find out and fix your face" _Alexa thought to Alex but he rolled his eyes at this sister.

"We are-" There mother was cut off by a voice in the distance.

"Well isn't this just nice a family camping trip?" A male voice said. Alex and Alexa dad stood up and looked around.

Who's there?" There dad questioned

"John you smell that?" There mom said

"Yea get the kids to the car" He said

"What are you thinking there's three of them." There mother said

"What's going on?" Alex asked but no one answered him, he looked at Alexa who was getting her bag out the tent.

Then there they where three pale people, one who a red headed woman, she hand on sweat pants and a white tank top. The guy beside her was a blond headed guy he had on some black leather pants with a gray t-shirt and a biker jacket. The last guy had dreads and was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt and a black jacket. Funny thing was that didn't have any shoes on.

"Who are you?" Alex and Alexa dad asked.

"Oh where are our manners, I am James" the blond guy said "this is Victoria my lovely mate," he hugged the red headed woman "last but not least my good friend Laurent." he pointed to the guy with dreads who bowed.

"Well what do you want?" Alex and Alexa father asked. The three pale people smiled

"We are hungry, got any food?" Victoria asked.

"_She's lying Alex." _Alexa thought to Alex.

"We_ know but when I give the word I want you to run, I mean run for your life." _Alexa and Alex both heard there mom talk to them in there heads.

"_Wait what about you and dad?" _Alexa asked

"_Well catch up to you but get ready." _There mom said.

"We know what you are and what your hear for?" There dad said the three pale people where quiet, then suddenly they where running toward us.

"_Run now!" _There mother yelled in there heads and with out a hesitating they took off running.

"W_here are we suppose to go? _Alex thought

"_I'm not a GPS system, lets try to make it down the path to the car first." _Alexa said and Alex nodded.

When they go to the car they stop running to catch there breath. After catching there breath Alexa opened the car door which was unlocked.

"_Get in"_ Alexa thought.

"We have to call the police Alexa." Alex said and she looked at him as If she would slap him.

"_With what phone service where in the middle of the woods."_She thought taking the car keys out her pockets and turned on the car and put it in reverse and turned around. They where drive for a good 10 minutes until they came to a fork in the road.

"_Ugh do you remember which way we went?" _Alexa asked

"No...the road wet so the track where washed away." Alex said and Alexa cursed under her breath.

Then out of no where James and Victoria where in front of there car with there parents in there arms.

"Mom, dad!" Alex yelled. Then Alexa and Alex eyes went wide when they snap the parents neck and throw them on the car, crushing the windshield. Alexa hit the gas making her parents bodies falling off the car.

"ALEXA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alex yelled at his sister she didn't say nothing just kept going but it wasn't long before James cot up with the car. He jump on the hood of the car, blocking Alexa view of the road.

"Pull over." James said looking at Alexa

"_Put your seat belt on now Alex!" _Alexa yelled in his head and he put it on and she put on hers."_Hold on."_ Alexa was going 80 mph then suddenly slammed on brakes causing James to be thrown off the car. James was in the middle of the road standing with a big smile on his face. Alexa back the car up and put it in drive and was speeding going 70 mph soon as the car was about to hit James he moved out the way and there was a tree ahead and Alexa slammed on the breaks but it was to late the car hit the tree.

Ending it here...this is my first FanFic I've posted but I just thought I should share something with the world. Loll.

Please Review don't hold back I need to know how I'm doing. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped

Alexander and Alexandra are twins they are on a camping trip with there mom and dad in Forks Washington woods,when they where attacked by James, Victoria, And Laurent. Seeing there parents kill in front of there eyes they took off, but only finding them selves trapped with no one to save them.

Title: Something Different

Chapter Two: Tapped

Rate: Rated T for now but will change.

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight just the plot.

Recap: James was in the middle of the road standing with a big smile on his face. Alexa back the car up and put it in drive and was speeding going 70 mph soon as the car was about to hit James he moved out the way and there was a tree ahead and Alexa slammed on the breaks but it was to late the car hit the tree.

Alex woke up form being unconscious he looked over to this sister who was knocked out with her head on the wheel.

"Alexa wake up." Alex said as he shook his sister shoulder to wake her but she didn't move, then he took off his seat belt and got out the car. Alex walked on the other side of the car and open his sisters door as he opened it he saw gas leaking. _"Alexa can you hear me please wake up!_" Alex thought to his sister but it was point less. Then he reached in the car taking off Alexa seat belt and grabbed her shoulders and pulled Alexa out the car. He laid Alexa down and got her bag and phone out the car, suddenly he smelt smoke then looked up saw the car on fire. Alex throw the bag ova his shoulder and ran to his sister and pick her up bridal style and started running away from the car.

BOOM!

The car exploded but Alex kept running because he wasn't sure if James was near by but surely he was.

After about 30 minutes of running and jogging, Alex came to a clearing it looked like it was an old baseball field.

"Hello boy" James said from behind Alex, turning around to face James he noticed that his eyes where bloody red.

"What do you want from us?" Alex asked. James smiled and walked closer but Alex backed way and turn and ran.

"Haha" he heard James laughed then Alex suddenly stopped when he saw Laurent walking towards him.

No where to go sweetie." Victoria said in his ear. He turned but she was beside James. Alex held on tighter to his sister thinking about making a run for it.

"James I have no time for fun, I have to go?" Laurent said

"But you'll miss all the fun!" Victoria whined

"Its fine Vicki more for us, but we will catch up with you later" James said and Laurent took off running. Alex took this as an opportunity to make a brake for it and he took it. Alex didn't even get half way across the filed when his sister was out of his arms and he was pinned down by Victoria.

"Not so fast" she smiled and lean down and sniff him " You and your sister are mouth watering"

"Get off me!" Alex yelled noticing that Victoria's weight was crashing him.

"Oh am I too much to handle?" she whispered in Alex ear as he try to get her off him. He looked around for Alexa not seeing her in his sight.

"Where is my sister?" He asked Victoria smiled again grabbed him by the collar letting him see his sister who laid helplessly on the ground while James was looking over her.

"I think we should keep them honey there so cute." Victoria said and pinch Alex cheek but way to hard.

"Ahh" Alex scream in pain

"And that's way we can't" James said and Victoria rolled her eyes. Then suddenly Victoria through Alex on the ground knocking the breath out his chest. With a knee on Alex chest and his arm to her mouth Alex realize what they where because no human can move at such speeds and be that strong. It was clear to him he was going to die.

He felt her icy cold lips on his skin then her teeth glazing on his vein, her mouth opened wider to bite and Alex closed his eyes. "_This is it Alexander Jackson dies by a vampire, never knew this would happen but If you can hear me Alexandra I love you and I'll promise to find you in the afterlife."_

Ending it here... I already started on chapter three.

Hope you like it!

Review: Sadly I have no reviews yet but that's not stopping me but please review and let me know how I am doing and never hold back.

~Always Smile : ) ~


	3. Chapter 3: Saved

Alexander and Alexandra are twins they are on a camping trip with there mom and dad in Forks Washington woods,when they where attacked by James, Victoria, And Laurent. Seeing there parents kill in front of there eyes they took off, but only finding them selves trapped with no one to save them.

Title: Something Different

Chapter Three: Saved

Rate: Rated T for now but will change.

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight just the plot.

Recap: He felt her icy cold lips on his skin then her teeth glazing over his veins, her mouth opened wider to bite and Alex closed his eyes. "_This is it Alexander Jackson dies by a vampire, never knew this would happen but If you can hear me Alexandra I love you and I'll promise to find you in the after life."_

Waiting for the pain to come but it didn't. Alex opened one eye Victoria was gone then blinked she was really gone he got up only to be knock right back down.

"Stay down and don't move." A small girl said she was pale like James and Victoria had been. She had short black hair kind of pointy at the end.

"Who are you and where is my sister?" Alex demanded

"She's safe now I need you to come with me and I'll take you to your sister." The girl said Alex was about to protest but she suddenly felt like he could trust her. Alex followed her into the woods.

"You didn't answer my question." Alex said

"Alice Cullen" She said. They stayed quite the whole walk to her house.

They walk up on a three story home that was a pure white color home considering that it was dark outside its like it glowed. There where all different color flowers around the sides of the house. As they walked closer to the house Alex notices five luxury cars in the driveway and started think of a escape plan if anything where to happen. Coming around to the front of the house they walked up three steps, and Alex followed Alice into the house. His nose was attacked with the sent of roses and honey, as they walked deeper inside the house down a small hallway, they came to the entrance to the living room. Alex saw his sister laying down on a coffee table and a man was doing something to her head.

"What are you doing to my sister?"Alex yelled walking over to the man but before he got closer Alice grabbed his arm.

"Stop, he's my father and his a doctor at the Forks hospital he not going to hurt your sister." Alice assured him and again he was going to protest but the feeling of trust came swimming back.

"Come on follow me." Alice said and with one more look at his unconscious sister he followed her into the kitchen where there was two pale women setting at a table.

"Please sit" Alice said and Alex sat on the end of the table where he was far away from them.

"My name is Esme the woman that was nearest on the right side of Alex and this is my daughter Rose, and you know Alice. So can you tell us what happened?" Esme asked. The room was quiet while Alex collected his thoughts

"Well me and family where out camping, we pick a place to camp every year around this time. So our mom and dad was about to tell us something important when James interrupted them. My sister and I took off running while our parents held them off but we got to the car and my sister was driving and out of no where James and Victoria jumped in front of us with our parents with them and they snapped there necks...He paused then shortly continued, but then my sister tried to run James over but he jumped out the way and we hit a tree. After I woke up from hitting my head I got my sister out and the car blow up, so I started running to get a way from the car and James but he was way faster than I thought. I tried to run but he took my sister and Victoria had me down then Alice was standing over me and now here." Alex finished telling them what happened and Carlisle walked in and all eyes went on him.

"Well your sister hit her head really hard, I don't think there's no real problem she just needs rest okay?" Carlisle said and Alex nodded.

"Well we need to call 911 and get my sister to a hospital, and and... I want to go back to see if my parents are okay!" Alex rushed with one breath. Then the front door open and three pale guys walked in the the kitchen.

We followed them to Canada" A bronze haired boy said to Carlisle and the other two guys sat down at the table. One was huge, like he was a body builder with dark curly hair and big dimples. The other one had blond hair and he looked like he was in some kind of pain.

"He knows what we are." The bronze hair boy said "He figured it out at the baseball field."

Alex was confused by Edward out burst.

"How?" Esme asked

"I don't know he's a smart." Then Alex stood up from the table understanding Edward's meaning that he know they were vampires like James and Victoria. Then everyone eyes fell on Alex leaving him in a awkward moment.

"Um.. thanks for the help and all but I have to..um go." Alex said rushing to his sister side and as he was about to pick her up Alice was at his side along with everyone else.

"Wait we are not going to hurt you, we are not like James and his friends." Carlisle said

"Sure your not wait to we get comfortable and stuff then kill us, that's your plan!" Alex said looking at them.

"Sweetheart we are not like that but your know what we are and that's our number one rule is humans should never be known of our existences ." Esme said in a sweet voice.

"Well I won't tell and if I do who would believe me, I don't even believe myself." Alex said

"That's a chance we cant afford, if they go to the police there going to ask them what happen and that's gotta be a hell of a story to tell. The bronze haired boy said

"So what are you saying, keep us held here that's kidnapping our family will come looking for us they know where we are!" Alex said then the Cullen's started talking among themselves and Alex couldn't make out what they where saying.

"Alex why don't you and your sister spend the night here and I promise no harm will come to you or your sister, I know you must be tried honey." Esme said then I got tried..no really tried I think they were doing some vampire magic on me with my feeling of some kind.

"Well I am tried but I can't trust you, I watch many vampire movie to know that."

"Vampire movies!" the big guy laughed and Alex eyed him and the big guy just smiled.

"Just stay the night and we'll have a cover story for you tomorrow, then will take you to the police station." Esme said I nodded. Then Alice and Emse showed Alex to his room were he will be sleeping for tonight.

"Have a goodnight sweetheart and my sorry all this stuff had to happen to you." Esme gave him a sad smile but a bright one and closed the door.

__

As Alex was sleep the Cullen's where trying to think of a cover story for Alex and Alexa.

"We could find there parent's body and place them back into the car since it blow up and set it on fire again and that well cover the first part." Alice said Everyone thought about it

"Yea then say that they tried to get out but couldn't and only Alex and Alexa got out in time." Jasper added. Everyone agree and kept talking about it but little did they know Alexa heard every word. She walked back over to the table and laid back down as if nothing happened. Replaying the events of this horrible night Alexa when to sleep but only of a short while. She was waking from her sleep when Alex thoughts creep in her mind.

"_Alexa please wake up."_ He called to her. Then she open her eyes the sun was shinny on her skin which felt good considering that she was cold. Alexa looked around only finding her self looking into big golden eyes.

"Good morning sun shine." he said softly but she was busy drowning in he's eyes to answer. "What's wrong?" He asked worried and Alexa snapped out of it. _"What in the world."_ She thought to her self.

"Can you speak?" he asked. She open her mouth to say something but quickly closed it, remembering that she was mute. _"He probably don't know sign."_ She thought. So she just shook her head no.

"Your mute?" he asked. Alexa nodded

"I know sign." he said then he signed "_See sun shine_" She smiled at this huge big guy and that no one had ever called her 'sun shine' before. He had cute curly hair that she wanted to run her fingers thru oh and his dimples to Alexa he was sexy.

Alexa your up! Alex said loudly making her jump

"_Why are you being so loud_" She thought to him.

"Sorry, Sorry how do you feel? He asked "_Sign to me I don't want them to know our secret"_

"Okay I guess where are we? She sign

"Where at the Cullen's I'll explain later how is you head?"

"It's fine but I am hungry" She sign

Esme fixed us breakfast and Alice got you some clothes." he said Alexa didn't respond she looked at the big guy who was looking at her and she could feel at smile forming on her lips then he smiled, she looked down to the floor.

Good morning Alice said all happily

Alexa this is Alice. Alex said Alexa looked at Alexa and gave her a small small but she didn't trust her.

Well I have your clothes you can wash up and change she smiled. Alexa just looked at her.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't like her"_

" _Oh goodness just go change so we can eat and go"_

Alexa went to go wash up and Alex turned to the big guy.

"Emmett you like my sister?"

"Well...i think I'm crushing" Emmett boomed laughing.

"You better not be Emmett" Alex said

" I can't help my feelings" He said and Alex rolled his eyes and Emmett laughed.


End file.
